Fallen
by sunshine102897
Summary: An angel contemplates the greatest sin of all: disobedience. Will she risk everything when two members of humanity spark something within her angel heart? This mainly follows the boys and later their discovery of more than just the monsters, ghosts, and demons. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Humanity is a beautiful thing, even with all of its faults and transgressions. The earth that humans live on is equally so, teeming with life and unpredictable ways. Looking down on this from such a high place, a kingdom among the clouds, it is easier to take in its magnificence and understand why its creation came to be. It is all perfectly imperfect.

"But, why Father? If you had the choice in making all of this, why make it so flawed?" I asked one day when I was a but a fledgling. My Father never gave me an answer, so I had no choice but to narrow my gaze and watch the happenings below. If everything was perfect, nothing surely could ever go wrong. All would be right with the world- or so I had originally perceived.

Now I look back and realize how naive I was. I have come to understand why humanity, despite all of this imperfection, is so content with the world in which it exists. The answer was there the entire time; my Father had given them free will- the ability to carve out their own destinies.

The name that was given unto me was Raenah, quite literally meaning decision and protection, which is fitting, except for the 'decision' part. As an angel we are not allowed to question the task assigned or deviate, no decision on our part at all. That is the way our Father created us- we were molded from perfection; not completely changed like humanity was, which brings us to the comparability of a marble statue, void of any emotion.

Centuries of following orders left me to finally question why we were not allowed the free will like that of our Father's other children. Our day in and day out existence was of monotony, forced into a silent and invisible vigil of humans. We are guardians; protectors of all, and yet, we are scarcely ever told to intervene. I finally doubted these instructions today; let a little bird chirp into my ear the long feared question of 'why?'

This day was glorious. The sun shone brightly, stretching its tendrils across the land and grasping anything in reach-or at least that was how it seemed for the humans inhabiting the area. Of course I was just a bystander, as silent and ignored as the shadows that clung to the ground. For me, the world was a dull, blank space, since interaction was never allowed. The exuberance of smiles and laughter were silenced and the volumes of tears and screams forgotten, blanketed by the order I was given.

I had one mission for today, and that was to keep watch over a man on the brink of death; to ensure that his passage to the kingdom was not done alone, after all, I was told he more than deserved it. It was simple to slip into the small hospital room unnoticed, nothing more than a soft breeze ushered through the door. Thousands of times this had been done, but when I rounded the corner, everything came to a halt.

On the bed lay a man hooked up to a myriad of machines. His ghost like pallor blended in with the crisp whiteness of the blankets by which he was covered, but a scattering of freckles was a blatant reminder of the days spent outside of this place. The man was young which was unfortunate in itself, but what stopped my proceedings was the person next to his bed; another man, even younger than the first, had his hands clasped around the patient's arm. He was sleeping now, but with a single look, I could tell he had been there for quite some time.

His soul was enveloped in a type of sorrow that I had never seen before. As an angel, I have unlimited knowledge of our charges, and now it seemed I was going to be taking this boy's brother away from him-the person he depended on and looked up to most in this world. I drifted closer to this boy and delved further into his soul, reading it like a piece of literature. What I saw caused me to take a step back, overwhelmed with what I had discovered. _His childhood, stricken with grief and neglect of a father. Moving around place to place, with nowhere to call a home. The one thing that shone out above the rest, though, was the intense love for his brother- a man who shared the same troubled history, and was on Death's door. Death followed the youngest around like his own shadow-his mother, his girlfriend, and now his brother?_

A sudden state of mind swept over me like a tidal wave, doubt creeping into every corner of my being. We were protectors of humanity;_ who chose that this man should die and leave behind one who solely depended on him? Why shouldn't he have the right to live out life to its fullest?_

For the first time in the thousands of years of my existence, I did the unthinkable; an act so severe that the consequences would likely render me a prisoner once I returned home: I disobeyed.

Without another thought on the matter I willed myself forward, internally fighting the voice that said to turn away; to follow orders and claim this man's life force. Something within me had broken. Careful not to disturb the youngest brother I laid my palm onto the man's chest and with a burst of light, his bruised and beaten body was instantly healed. I relished in the warmth that flowed within me for but a second until suddenly I was no longer in that hospital room, reeking of death and disease, but standing before my superior.

Unable to talk or move, the voice of my eldest brother, Michael, rumbled through my ears.

"Disobedience is of the greatest sin, sister, and I see doubt has diseased your mind as well. I fear, Raenah, you do not belong here," he finished. I knew immediately what was going to happen, but I possessed not even the slightest regret. Suddenly, a blinding pain ripped through my body, and darkness swallowed me whole.

_Singer Salvage Yard-Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

Bobby Singer looked up to the sky from where he was working late into the night on the damaged Impala and saw the brightest star he had ever seen plummeting down to Earth.

"What in God's name...?" he said aloud, a sinking feeling washing over him. "That cannot be good."

_Sioux Falls Mercy Medical Center  
_

Sam Winchester, once overtaken by a restless sleep at his brother's bedside, awoke to a slight rustling from behind. He looked up in thinking it was a nurse coming to tend to his brother, but what stopped him was the empty bed that lay before him. His brother was _**gone**. _

_Empty Field in Ellis, South Dakota_

I felt like my entire being had been ripped apart, even my ebony colored wings torn to shreds with my fall. I had never dreamed that one of my brothers would cast me away from Heaven. _Did my Father have a say in all of this?_

As I lay here in this field all of these thoughts are erased from my mind; my home forgotten when the realization hits me that I, Raenah, angel of the Lord, have become A Fallen. I am now grounded forever- a_ flesh and blood human being. _

**_So here, it is written in first person, but that changes down the line. The boys are always the most important, so they will be the most heavily written. Reviews absolutely make my day! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sioux Falls Mercy Medical Center_

_How could he be gone? Where did he go? Did somebody take him? Oh my God... oh God... _Sam put his shaking hands on top of his head, taking in breaths to try and calm down, eyes stinging with tears. His brother wasn't breathing on his own anymore and his heart had already stopped twice. _Wouldn't I know if he was gone? Wouldn't the nurses have told me? _Horror shows ran through his head, trying to figure out what could have taken him._ I shouldn't have been sleeping, I should've been watching out for him. Oh God... what have I done? This is all my fault. _He sat down in the chair beside the bed and dejectedly put his head in hands and let the tears he had been holding at bay for days come. It was a hunt that had gone terribly wrong and this truly was _all _his fault.

_One Week Ago- Tea, South Dakota_

"So what have you got for us today, Sammy?" Dean said as he sipped his black morning coffee and sat down next to Sam, who was scrolling through his laptop.

"Its Sam. Okay so the police report says that last night another body was discovered near Watson Road, completely torn to shreds. No signs of an attacker, so they are saying animal attack."

"I hear a but coming."

Sam nodded his head in agreement."But how many animal attacks do you know of where the animal eats only the heart? Sound familiar?"

"Are you telling me this is a werewolf case?"

"That's what it's looking like. And all the kills are centered just around Watson Road-"

"Werewolf hunting grounds? I haven't seen a werewolf for years..Gosh, the last time Dad and I hunted one up in Washington. Those are some bad-ass mo-fos. Human by day, heart eating beast by night?" Dean finished off with a long whistle and a bright smile.

"A couple of bodies and chewed out hearts and you are all for it, huh?" Sam said with a smirk.

Dean took another sip from his coffee and got up from the chair and headed over to the bed where his worn, brown duffel laid. He slipped out his Colt 1911 with its engraved ivory handle and popped out the cartridge.

"Absolutely. Now the lunar cycle is almost over, so tonight's the night Sammy. Pack your crap and let's head over there. We need to scope out the area first."

"Wait, so you mean we aren't gonna head over there, guns blazing and hope for the best? The great Dean Winchester is actually planning?" Sam said with a small laugh.

"Shuuddup. I always have a plan."

"Uhuh. Sure ya do." This earned him a slap to the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I don't see you over there planning out anything, Bitch."

The smile was renewed on Sam's face. "Jerk."

* * *

_11:00 PM_

"Dean, we have been waiting here for three hours and we haven't seen a damn thing. Maybe it has moved on," Sam whispered through clenched teeth. He was freezing his ass off out there.

"Sam, we just gotta wait, okay? The last night of the lunar cycle and I don't think its gonna waste any chances to get one final heart-healthy dinner." They were both crouched in the alleyway just behind a dive-bar- a bar that had had three dead bodies show up behind it. The locals would stumble out onto the street in an alcohol induced stupor and really, they had no chance against a monster like that.

Dean popped out his gun cartridge for the third time, triple checking that he had enough silver bullets in there. Sam looked over at his brother, seeing that he too was getting fidgety and cold.

"Why don't you just go sit in the car and warm up, your teeth-chattering is gonna give us away. I'll still be waiting here when you get back," Dean whispered, seeing his little brother's shaking grip on his gun..

As much as Sam hated leaving his brother, he couldn't feel his fingers anymore and his legs had completely cramped up. No way in hell was he gonna risk slow reflexes, so he got up and walked down the road a bit and slid into the warm interior of the Impala.

Not seconds later, however, did Sam hear gunshots coming from where Dean was. Sam threw himself from the Impala just as his brother came sprinting down the road.

"Damn thing came outta nowhere!" Dean gasped, breath short from running. "I don't know-"

Suddenly, a man emerged from the shadows—well, half man, judging by the inch longs claws and canine teeth protruding from his mouth. Before Dean got a chance to shoot, the werewolf grabbed Sam and tossed him against the wall, much like a child would a rag doll.

"Son of a-" Dean began, but was cut off when the thing launched himself right at him. He managed to get two shots off before he was tackled to the ground. _Jesus this guy is a lot heavier than he looks._

"Dean!" Sam yelled racing over to where his brother was being pounded on by the creature. Too late did he realize he had lost his gun over by where he was thrown, so the only thing he could do was try and pull the creature from Dean. Sam was a good six inches taller than the werewolf, but trying to pull it off of his brother was like trying to move a brick wall.

Dean was trying to keep the thing's mouth as far away from his neck as possible, but that battle was quickly being lost. His chest was already torn to ribbons by its claws and his gun was no longer in reach.

"Saaaaaammmm!" he yelled, frantically trying anything- everything to get out from under it.

Another few seconds passed and finally the weight was off of him. He couldn't move, he could hardly breath, and he feared that slobber from the werewolf was not the warm, slippery substance covering his chest.

The werewolf finally turned away from Dean and right towards Sam. _Oh crap. _Sam eyed the gun just inches away from Dean's extended hand and lunged for it, but not before claws met the right side of his face. Pain blinded him and he landed hard on the cold asphalt right beside Dean. The creature, blood now dripping from its long talons, pulled Sam up by his shirt and tossed him, yet again, across the alley, this time landing with a crash in the windshield of the Impala. A small groan escaped Sam's lips as he could do nothing but lay there in pain.

The creature worked its way back over to Dean, who had managed to only slightly elevate himself in an attempt to get up and help his little brother.

"Saammm.." His voice was nothing but a whisper now, followed by a wet cough. He could hear the steps draw nearer and nearer. _You better not have hurt my brother you son of a bitch or I swear I will rip you to shreds. _The thing crouched down right on top of Dean, weight bearing down on his battered and bruised body, and it dug its claws right into the skin over his heart. A scream of pain wrenched itself from Dean's lips, sounds of agony echoing off the alley walls. Tears spilled over from his eyes as his demise was practically tangible at this point. _I'm sorry Sammy_ was the only thought that was left racing through his mind.

**Thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean closed his eyes and waited for the impending rip-your-heart-from-your-chest agony, but it never came. _Huh,maybe I'm already dead, _he thought blearily as darkness finally overtook him.

Now, barely keeping vertical over by the Impala, Sam had gotten hold of the gun and with as steady a hand as he could manage, fired three times right at the werewolf's chest. The thing looked up in shock at the man who had just shot him, but that was short lived as he toppled over sideways and smacked the pavement with a loud thump.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, limping over to where his brother was lying on the ground. He came around and knelt down next to his mangled body.

"Oh my God..." Dean's chest was soaked in blood and there were small flecks of it on his face. Sam lightly slapped his cheek.

"Come on buddy, you gotta wake up for me." Sam's heart was racing. _God, Dean, this is all my fault. _A small groan interrupted his thoughts as well as fluttering eyelids.

"Sm?"

"Yeah, its me. We gotta get you outta here, but you're gonna have to help me get you over to the car.

It seemed that he had completely ignored the statement because the only response that came was , "Smmy? You -kay?" followed by a wet cough.

"Just a little bruised. You are not gonna be happy with your Baby though... it seems her windshield is a bit broken," Sam confessed, trying to keep Dean awake and his own mind off of the state of his brother.

Sam slid his arms underneath Dean, carefully trying to avoid jostling his injuries. Dean let out a pained groan when he was finally to his feet.

"You just gotta make it to the car." Sam's entire body burned as he took on most of his brother's weight, the glass shards still stuck in his back painfully shifting

They made it to the passenger door of the Impala in what seemed like forever, and Sam dropped Dean into the seat. As he closed the door, Dean leaned over to his side, face smashed into the window and shallow breaths fogging up the glass. The younger Winchester limped as quickly as he could to the driver's side, and after trying to brush some glass off of the seat, he started up the Impala and roared away from the alley.

"Hang on Dean," Sam said, looking over to see that his brother had grown deathly pale. He would've looked dead if it hadn't been for the violent shivers wracking his body. Sam himself was feeling the chill from the broken windshield, but there was nothing he could do. He pressed the pedal harder, praying that they would reach the hospital in time. He hadn't had time to call Bobby or do much of anything other than worry.

They were about five minutes away from the hospital when Sam glanced over and noticed Dean had stopped shaking.

"Dean? Dean!" He reached over and shook him slightly. _Come on Dean, wake up. _Now there were tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. Sam brought his fingers up to his brother's neck and tried for a pulse. He waited, then frantically began to move his fingers around, desperately searching for any sort of heart beat. _Nononono. Oh God, there's nothing. _

"Dean, please!" he yelled at his brother, knowing it was futile. Sam was now shaking violently as he pushed the speed to well over 100, fear coursing through his body like acid. _I won't lose you, Dean._

* * *

The Impala came screeching to a halt in front of Sioux Falls Mercy Hospital. Sam didn't even try to grab Dean, but instead sprinted through the automatic doors.

"Somebody help me! Please! My brother is dying!" It didn't take long for the nurses to register the blood coated man that had just run into the lobby. A young nurse, short, with blond hair and pink scrubs, called it in, and within seconds, a gurney was rolling out the door with Sam close behind them.

Dean was still slumped against the door when they got to the car, completely dead to the world. The medical team gently opened the passenger door and pulled out the eldest Winchester, carefully laying him across the gurney, then racing inside.

"Adult male, mid-to-late twenties, multiple lacerations across the chest and thoracic region. No sinus rhythm or pulse. Someone get a crash cart in here!" One of the male nurses yelled.

Sam just stood there, feet cemented to the floor as he watched the doctors and nurses race to save his brother's life. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they were both crouched in the alley.

"Sir, we need you to let them help your brother. You need to stand back. Sir?" The nurse's words didn't seem to register with the youngest Winchester as he watched his brother's back arch for the second time under the paddles of the defibrillator. The seconds stretched into eternity until finally, "We have a pulse. We need to get him prepped and ready for surgery, he's losing too much blood."

Sam released the breath he had been holding and finally turned to the nurse that had slowly been pulling him away from his brother.

"What's going on? Where are they taking him?" The idea that they were taking him away had not sunk in yet, nor had the idea that this could be the last he would see of his brother.

"Sir-"

"It's Sam."

"Okay, Sam, they are taking your brother to surgery to repair anything that was damaged. Why don't you come sit down over here and tell me what happened," she said kindly, and led Sam over to the row of chairs. The young man in her grasp was still shaking.

"Uh...me and my brother, we were out camping. And then this bear just came out of nowhere and pushed me back onto the car and got my brother with its claws. I couldn't do anything to protect him...it was my fault. I should-I should've been there." The shock of the situation finally came tumbling down and tears began to sting his eyes.

"Sam, it's okay. Our medical staff will take care of your brother. He's in good hands. Now how about we get you cleaned up and you can tell me a little more about yourself and your brother."

"But I can't leave Dean. I can't."

"You can't do anything for Dean right now Sam." The nurse latched onto his arm and dragged him into a little medical station around the corner and motioned for him to sit down on the bed.

"Now you said that you fell into the car?" Sam nodded.

"Okay, I will look at that after I get your face patched up. Those are some nasty scratches you got there." She grabbed a gauze pad and some alcohol and antiseptic then cleaned out the scratches, applying another clean white pad to cover it up.

"Now can you take your shirt off and turn around for me? And no, I'm not trying to make a move, I just need to check if your back is hurt," she said with a small smile. Sam went through the motions and did just that, wincing as he pulled the torn and bloodied shirt over his head. There was a slight intake of breath from the nurse as she surveyed the damage. There was a deep purple bruise covering most of his back along with scratches and pieces of glass stuck in the skin.

"How did-?"

"Uh. I landed in the windshield. It was a big bear."

"Okay, well this might take a while-"

"But what-"

"Sam, I will tell you any news about Dean as soon as I hear something. He is in good hands." Sam gave a dejected nod in return and the nurse went to work removing the glass shards and cleaning the scratches.

"So, Sam, tell me about your brother," she asked, realizing that the only way she would get through this is if she kept Sam's mind off of the dire situation.

"Miss-"

"Just call me Alice."

"Alice. I appreciate what you're doing here, but I need-"

"Sam, I know you are worried. But I swear, you can't do _anything_ right now but sit and let me take care of you." Sam let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Dean, well, he's my big brother, and he's always been there for me, you know? I don't know what I would do without him." A whisper of a chuckle left his lips. "If he knew how much of a chick flick moment I am having, he'd kick my ass," he said with a small small.

"How old are you and Dean?"

"I'm 23 and he's 27. He's kind of like a big kid most of the time. He has this car-a '67 Impala- that he calls his Baby. Dean always calls me the nerd when in fact he is the one that is constantly spouting a Star Wars or 80s action movie reference. He will crack the dumbest jokes at the most inopportune of times and would probably outlive God to get in one last witty remark." His shoulders suddenly slouched a bit, thinking about how much he should have relished those small moments of happiness and normalcy.

He continued on a more serious note-"Sometimes though, when he gets down to business, it's scary how protective he is over me. I just wish he would realize that he doesn't have to throw himself in the line of fire every time I'm in trouble. I wish he would know that I would do the same for him in a heart beat."

"Well, he sounds like a great guy. And I can tell you really love him. I promise we will do everything we can to make sure he's okay, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks Alice. Do you think I can go wait outside now? I just wanna be there when he gets out of surgery."

"Sure, Sam. Just don't worry yourself sick. Dean doesn't seem like the kind of person that wants his little brother to sit and worry about him too much. He should be fine," she finished. _God- I hope I'm not giving this kid a false hope._ Sam got up and grabbed his torn shirt to put back on, but Alice had a clean shirt waiting for him.

"Thanks," he said, then went back out to the waiting room after the new shirt had been adjusted carefully over the bandages.

About two hours later, the doctor, a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and glasses, emerged from the trauma unit with a grim look on his face.

Sam saw this immediately and that lingering hope his brother would be okay was thoroughly crushed.

"Are you Sam?"

"Yes. How's my brother?" he asked, becoming more nervous by the second.

"Well as you know, your brother suffered major blood loss. The slashes across his chest and abdomen did major damage and nicked a few of the major organs. We lost him again on the table, but we were able to restart his heart-only after several minutes though. With no oxygen reaching the brain and the amount of time we couldn't restart his heart, I am afraid that our monitors show little brain activity, if any at all. I'm sorry, son. We have him hooked up to everything we possibly can, but those machines are the only things keeping him alive at this point. We are doing everything we can, but I just don't see him showing any signs of improvement," he finished, keeping a close eye on the young man in front of him who had grown ghostly pale and slumped back in the chair, letting all the new information sink in.

"There-there's nothing you can do? There's gotta be something. You don't understand, I can't lose him. I can't," Sam said, the last part said more to himself than anything. He felt like the world was coming down around him. _It was just a few cuts...it couldn't have been that bad. I should have gotten there sooner...if only I had pulled it off of him quicker. _The room turned on its side as black spots danced in his vision. He felt as if he were drowning.

"Is there anyone you can call? Family or friends? Are your parents around?" The doctor questioned.

"My parents are both dead and we don't have any other family," Sam answered bluntly, only realizing now how alone he was going to be. Then, he remembered Bobby. "I have a family friend I can call. Just please. Try anything you can. He's all I have left."

The doctor took in the sad and haunted eyes of the boy before him and let out an exhausted sigh. _These boys...I haven't seen anything like it. How do I tell this kid that his brother isn't going to make it? This is the absolute worst part of my job._

"I promise, Sam. We will try everything, but I just don't see anything else we can do. We can't work miracles, though I wish to God we could. If you need anything at all, just tell the nurse to page Dr. Plant." He stood up and rested a firm hand on Sam's shoulder, then walked back behind the emergency room doors.

It took another ten minutes for Sam to reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. He flipped through the caller list and found the number he was looking for, then pressed talk. A few seconds later, a gruff voice answered.

"Singer Salvage."

"Bobby?"

"Sam? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Bobby. Uh-it-it's me." Sam answered, struggling to get the words out past the lump in his throat.

Bobby could hear it in the kid's voice on the other end and a sinking feeling came over him.

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked with hesitation. He really didn't want to know the answer.

"It's Dean, Bobby. The doctors say he isn't gonna make it. Can you please come?" Sam's voice had died down to a strained whisper.

The small voice on the other end of the line reminded Bobby of when Sam was just a little kid, always worrying about where his older brother was and when he was going to come home from being out with John. At least some things never changed.

"Where are ya at?"

"Sioux Falls Mercy."

"I'll be right there Sam," Bobby said and hung up the phone and ran a hand down his tired, whiskered face. _Haven't these boys been through enough? _He took a deep breath and prepared himself for one of the longest drives of his life, then grabbed his keys and walked out the door to his car._  
_

* * *

Sam was waiting outside when Bobby's Chevelle pulled up thirty minutes later. The youngest Winchester had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was extremely pale. His tall, lanky body looked as if it were holding a weight so great, he could barely stand. He gave a weak smile to Bobby when he walked up.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Hey, Sam. How're ya doin kid?" Bobby didn't wait for an answer. Instead he met Sam with a warm embrace - one that was gratefully accepted. The kid in his arms didn't seem so grown up anymore as he started to cry, shoulders shaking with emotion and grief.

"We'll find something Sam. You found that faith healer before didn't ya?" Sam pulled away and nodded his head.

"I ain't gonna rest until I find something, got it? Now can you tell me what happened?"

An hour later, Sam had recounted all that had happened within the past several hours.

"Damn werewolves are nasty sons a bitches. Don't you dare go blamin yourself for what happened. I am gonna check up on all my contacts and search through everything for something to save him," Bobby said. _I can check everything I have, but finding that one faith healer was pure luck. I don't know if I'm gonna find something a second time and John ain't here like he was last time to save Dean. How am I gonna tell him I can't save him?_

_"_Do you wanna come see Dean?" Sam asked, a tiny spark of hope renewed with Bobby's presence.

"I really should get back and start looking for stuff, Sam. And besides, your brother's gonna be pissed when he finds out his windshield has a Sam sized hole in it. I better fix that up," he finished. _I can't go and see one of my boys like that...I can't, _he thought blearily. He stood up and waved Sam goodbye, then began the short drive home. _These boys can never catch a break. _For the first time in forever, Bobby Singer did something he told himself he would never do again after his wife died-he prayed.

**Thanks for reading... My little OC will work herself back in sometime.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Heaven_

God looked down upon all of his children-angels and humans alike-and really _looked _this time_. _Often times he would cast his eyes downward and see nothing but the angels following orders and the humans living their lives how they were destined to be. On this day, however, something was truly different.

It began with the muttering of a prayer from a man who had been handed an insignificant life, filled with evil and grief. God thought it odd that this would happen, after such promises were made when a demon overtook his wife. He narrowed his gaze and looked a little closer at what Mr. Singer was praying about, and finally, he saw something remarkable. _Dean and Sam Winchester, the boys that hold the fate of the world in their hands. _

Dean was supposed to die here, leaving his brother to stray far off the path of good intentions. Lucifer would ultimately rise and the end would begin, because Heaven and Hell were the masters of Plan B- choosing Sam and Adam instead to fight on the chosen battlefield as vessels for Michael and Lucifer. God never wanted this to happen, but he could no longer depend on his Heavenly children to know right from wrong.

Well, every angel except one-Raenah. This one was special. God knew that she had more of a mind of her own and was thankful that finally one of his first children discovered the notion of free will. Yes, Michael was an obedient son, but there was ill intent behind his actions. He no longer wanted humanity, and God knew that from the beginning, Hell's creations had been whispering into Michael's ear. Michael may have cast down his brother Lucifer, but there was a far cry from forgetting him completely.

_Raenah will see the flaw in the plans. Raenah will save this young man-she sees the good in humanity. _And so God let his little angel travel the Earth and gaze at the spectacle of humanity. He passed on the news of prayer from Bobby Singer to Michael, and Michael gave the order for Raenah to visit and claim the soul of Dean Winchester. _She will see all the good this young man has done. She will disobey. A new destiny will form in its wake, I am sure. A brother's love and an angel of this creation cannot be wasted. _God smiled at the future he foresaw if Dean Winchester was saved. _Raenah will be the good they deserve-the light that will guide them along their long road ahead. _

God turned his head to his most trusted angel, Joshua.

"I think I will visit Earth for a while; see how it all turns out. I trust you will keep watch, Joshua?"

"Of course. You know the path that is beginning to form. You know that though Raenah may be there to help them, the end result will ultimately be the same?" the angel stated, nearly confused by God's intentions.

"But will it be the same? I see the good that can come from this. I have faith in these boys; in Raenah. I am not so sure all will go as planned-or at least according to Michael and the others' plan."

Joshua looked at his father and saw the small glint in his stormy blue eyes that told the angel God knew _exactly _how this would all play out. Any doubt that had crossed his mind before disappeared in an instant. He had faith in his father.

"When will you be back, if you don't mind me asking," Joshua said.

"I am unsure, Joshua. For now, though, I hope to do a little story telling of my own." And with that God disappeared from Heaven, appearing only seconds later on Earth. He concealed himself behind a new name; a new human form. This was not a vessel, however. This was someone of his own creation. His body was rather scrawny and unkempt; one that blended into the background completely. _Perfect._

_Housing Office- Defiance, Ohio_

The door opened with a little ring of the bell at the housing office, informing the robust woman sitting behind the desk that someone had walked in. A nervous looking man, middle aged with an unkempt beard and scrawny build strolled up to the desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked, not even bothering to look up from her computer screen as she spoke.

"Uh, I would like to buy a-uh- a house," he stammered. The woman looked up again and seemed rather unimpressed by what she saw.

"Do you got a name?"

"Yeah. Chuck Shurley. I, uh, have money." An imperceptible sigh escaped the woman's lips.

"Please be seated over there. Someone will be with you soon." Before going to the chair, he was handed a clipboard with some general information to fill out.

"Thank you," he said as he sat down, glancing up with his stormy blue eyes that held a peculiar glint in them. "Your help is greatly appreciated."

**_ Thanks to the guests that left reviews-they made my day, and obviously spurred me into action. I know it's short, but it is necessary background...I'm just trying to set the stage. Many thanks!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews left... my friends know exactly when I get some...I sit at lunch and squeal in delight. They Who Must Not Be Named-(guest/anon/anonymous)- if y'all had accounts I could leave you lovely thank you notes. :)_**

_Two Days Later-Sioux Falls Mercy Medical Center  
_

It had been two days.

Two days since Dean had been rushed into the hospital after being attacked by the werewolf they were hunting.

Two days since the doctor had told Sam that his brother was not likely to make it to the next month. _Same damn diagnosis that they had given him when Dean was electrocuted and even less time when they were hit by the semi...Dean made it out though. And he'll make it again. _

One day since that hopeful thought slowly started disintegrating as the youngest Winchester sat silently at his brother's bedside in a solemn vigil.

One day since Bobby had told him that he wasn't finding anything.

Two hours since the doctor last came and checked on his brother and told him his vitals were not looking good.

Ten minutes since Sam had clasped his older brother's hand and watched helplessly as a machine breathed for him, a heart monitor beeping a few times in between.

Thirty seconds since the youngest and soon to be only Winchester began to cry, pieces of himself slipping away as each tear rolled down his face.

"You can't leave me Dean. There isn't any me without any you," Sam whispered. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining the response of his big brother to his moping. _"No chick flick moments, bitch." _And Sam would finish their long time nag with "_Jerk." _A small smile reached his lips at the memory.

Bobby Singer stood in the doorway, having just arrived at the hospital from visiting another possible lead on a cure for Dean. Yet again, it didn't turn out. He had called everyone in his contact list and had been going non stop for the past day and a half searching for an answer. They were _his _boys. He couldn't let them down, and yet he felt he already had.

The sight before him tore his heart to shreds and the gruff old hunter had a sudden wetness around his crinkled eyes. This loss would be his undoing and he wasn't sure how he would be able to take care of Sam. _If Sam lost Dean-well, I might as well have lost 'em both._

He walked over to the bed and looked down on the broken boys he called his own.

"You break my heart kid," he relented. Sam turned to look at him.

"Did you find anything?" he asked. It was rather rhetorical, though. He already knew the answer.

"If-_When _I do Sam, you will be the first to know."

Just then, Alice, the nurse from when they first arrived, walked in to check up on Dean. Since the eldest was brought in, she had made sure she was assigned to watch over him. There was something special about them; something she just couldn't put her finger on as to why she had become immediately attached.

By now she knew not to ask how Sam or the older man were doing. She walked over to the bed and gave Sam a small smile.

"I'm just here to check his vitals, then I gotta change his dressing. Can you help me with that?"

Sam didn't answer, just dipped his head in response. Alice gathered data from the various machines, and yet again didn't tell the men what she saw. They already knew. Small tears gathered in the corners of the young nurse's eyes. She wished to God there was something she could do. It wasn't hard to notice how much Sam depended on and loved his brother. _It's like he's Sam's lifeline...I can't imagine what's gonna happen to him when his brother is gone. _

By this time, Bobby had left the room. He felt he didn't belong there. _The boy needs time with his brother._

"Can you open the top of his gown, Sam?" She asked quietly. The young man responded immediately and went to undo the string tying the top together, revealing massive white bandages that covered his entire chest. The nurse went to work taking them off, careful to not jostle the angry red stitched skin. _My God, his chest is a mess. _It was hard for Sam to look at the injuries and not be angry with both himself and the monster that got Dean.

A few minutes later, the wounds had been redressed and Alice had left, leaving Sam once again at his brother's bedside, latched onto his hand. They had always done that when they were kids when the other was sick. They needed that small touch that reminded themselves that they still had each other. A smile at the memory was yet again tugged away by the undeniable truth that this might be the last time they had each other.

_Singer Salvage Yard- Five Days Later_

The only thing Bobby had left to do was get lost in his work; drown himself glass after glass in whiskey and scotch. The doctor had finally told Sam that there really was nothing more they could do. It basically was an empty shell laying in the hospital bed now; all they were waiting on was for Sam to sign some papers. Bobby had been standing in his salvage yard ever since, fixing up the Impala. "_He would want his Baby to be fixed," _Sam had told him the day before. He wasn't able to go back to the hospital now. _How much more family can I lose?_

_Sioux Falls Mercy Medical Center  
_

Sam had already cried away all of his tears and now sat glued to his brother's arm, numb to the ache that had filled his heart, encompassed his entire being. "_As long as I'm around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you, Sammy." _

_"_Where are you now, Dean? Where are you when I need you the most? I just want my big brother back. Mom, Dad, and now you? You and me against the world Dean." He laid his head down on the bed and began to drift off to sleep, moving the thoughts of having to tell the doctor his decision, to the back of his mind.

Half an hour later, he didn't notice the soft breeze that whistled its way through the doorway, rustling the young man's hair as he was in a deep sleep. No one, in fact, was even aware that in the next few seconds, a choice would be made; a choice that altered the long foreseen destiny of the world.

**Dang. I am depressing myself with all of this. It gets better. I swear on fish fingers and custard.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chuck was right. Writing is hard. Much love. Happy Summer time. **

Dean Winchester felt a warm weight resting on his right arm as he was rapidly swimming towards consciousness. _Where the hell am I? _He didn't remember much...just the werewolf hunt and..._Oh crap. I must be in the hospital and that shaggy, snoring thing next to me must be Sam. Thank God he's okay. _

After another few seconds, his brain finally caught up with him. _I literally feel perfectly fine...why is there a freaking tube down my throat? _He panicked and started to gag, but then calmed down, not wanting to wake Sam with any violent and sudden movements. _I couldn't have been hurt that bad, right? It's only been a day or two at the most...right?_

Another minute and he wedged his eyes open, taking in the stark white surroundings and noticing that just about every machine there could be in a hospital was attached to him. _Okay. On second thought, maybe it was bad. Jeez. _A quick glance down at his chest revealed massive white bandages. _I will just take a quick peak. _

He reached the arm that Sam wasn't laying on up and lifted some of the bandage, expecting stitches or blood or _something. _But what he saw didn't even come close to making sense. _What in the hell? Sam so help me I will kick your ass when I find out what you did to heal me._

What appeared beneath the blood specked bandages was clean, smooth skin. No bruises, no scars, no nothing. _We gotta get outta here before the doctors discover that I am magically healed. Dammit Sam, we didn't need any more questions to answer and people getting suspicious._

With a little leaning, not nearly enough to wake Sam, he flipped off the machines at his bedside, ensuring that when he unplugged himself every alarm in the place wouldn't start blaring. He slipped the IV out of his hand and detached the multiple lines running from the machines to his body. _Now for this damn tube. _

When he was in the hospital after the semi accident, he had one of those things in. _Not very pleasant to wake up from a coma gagging. _With a quick exhale, he slid the long plastic tube for his throat, placing it on the bedside tray after suppressing the need to cough. _Damn Sammy, you sleep like the dead. I would think you would be awake when I came back. Huh. God, I need some water. _Years of slipping out of bed without waking up a kid-Sam made his escape easy, carefully slipping his arm from underneath his little brother and scooting away to the bathroom.

Silently closing the door behind him, he stood up straight and faced the mirror, taking in his appearance. The once tanned skin had faded to a sickly white pallor, making all the freckles stand out significantly as well as the deep, dark circles smudged beneath his eyes.

"Jesus..how long have I been here?" he whispered to himself. The hospital attire he was wearing was practically hanging off of his body, making it blatantly obvious that he had lost quite a bit of weight.

Lifting his shirt, his chest and stomach area were the only places covered in bandages, but seeing no need for them anymore, he stripped them off and threw them away in the tiny trash bucket. _Sam, dammit. Why would you do something like this? Dad does it and now you do it too? _An anger he hadn't felt since the passing of his Dad suddenly welled to the surface, but quickly disappeared.

"I can't stay mad at you little brother," he said. _And don't I know it that I would do the same thing for you. _Coming to a speedy conclusion that he and Sam needed to split, he opened the bathroom door and walked back out into the room to find Sam awake, but certainly not doing what he expected.

His little brother had his head bowed into shaking hands and was doing something that certainly didn't scream 'I just made some kind of deal for my brother, I know he is perfectly fine.'

Sam was crying.

_Okay. I am so freaking confused now. _

* * *

He had never seen Sam look so broken before...not even when he was dying the year before after the Rawhead incident. Careful not to spook the holy hell out of Sam, he slowly crept forward and crouched down right in front of his little brother.

"My God Sam, you would think I was dead or something," Dean whispered. Sam flew backwards and nearly toppled out of his chair with surprise.

"Woah. Easy there tiger."

"D-Dean?" Sam returned shakily, still working through that the image of his older brother, who had been basically dead an hour ago, was standing right in front of him.

"Am...am I dreaming?" It had to be. There was no way his older brother could be alive and well.

"Uh. No. Jeez, Sam. I'm standing right here. What the hell happened?"

Sam was just about to ask if Dean was actually dead and he was just seeing a spirit, when Dean laid a solid hand on his shoulder, a gesture letting him know that everything was okay.

"I-I don't understand Dean. How are you standing here? Nothing could have gotten in here...the whole room has been protected."

Dean let that settle in for a minute. _Okay...so obviously Sam didn't make a deal of any kind. _

_"_ I don't exactly think something would have healed me out of the goodness of their heart... Do you think...how bad was I exactly?" He really didn't think he wanted to know the answer.

Sam took in a shaky breath before he began, "Dean, the doctors told me that you were brain dead and that your body was basically only alive because of the machines. They-" He paused, voice having hitched in his throat. "They wanted me to sign the papers to let you go."

Dean could see the devastation clearly written on his brother's face with how close he had been to dying. Sam was pale and quite a bit thinner than the last time he had seen him. He generally looked like crap.

"Thanks for staying with me Sam." By now Sam was on his feet and as if to judge that Dean was actually standing in front of him, he rested a hand on his shoulder and really _looked _at the man standing before him. No more was the shell of a person lying in the bed, slowly but surely wasting away to nothing. Now in its place was his Dean, complete with a glint in his eye that signified he was ready to take on whatever he was handed.

"I don't know what I would have done-" Sam was cut off by the sudden embrace from his brother, his shaky legs held up by the strong arms of his older brother and not the other way around.

"Can this chick flick moment be over with?" Dean whispered with little accusation. He would never admit it, but he really needed that hug. _When did I become such a girl?_

_"_Yeah," Sam returned with a small smile, an expression that he thought would never reach his face again. He released his arms from around his brother's neck.

"So, uh, how about we get outta here because I don't think the doctors are gonna be expecting me up and around. Do you have any clothes I can borrow, Sam?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right." The whole situation hadn't really sunk in yet as he mechanically moved over to his small duffel in the corner, then tossed a shirt and pants to his brother.

Quickly, Dean pulled on the much too long sweats and stripped off his shirt, only to be met by the widened eyes of Sam.

"What?"

"Dean, your chest was ribbons. There aren't even any scars left."

"Yeah, uh, I noticed the bandages, but I didn't realize how bad it was. This all kind of gives me a sense of impending doom, dontcha think? But let's sort that out later. Grab your stuff and let's go."

As if shifting through a dream, Sam collected his duffel and walked over to the door, poking his head out to ensure nobody was coming around the corner. For days he thought he was going to be leaving this room completely alone, returning to the outside world with a chunk of himself missing. _I don't care how he was healed. I am certainly not gonna look the gift horse in the mouth._

"Okay, it's clear. Come on," Sam whispered, instinctively letting Dean walk ahead of him. _I never wanna see the inside of a hospital again._

After minutes of carefully maneuvering around nurses stations and the oncoming doctor, the brothers had finally made it to the parking lot.

"Where's my Baby?" Dean asked frantically, after searching the parking lot for the familiar sleek blackness that was his car.

"You don't remember?"

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The werewolf threw me into the windshield and busted it up pretty badly. It's at Bobby's. He's fixing it up."

Dean considered making up some angered retort about how nobody hurts his Baby, but that thought quickly disappeared as he absorbed Sam's words. _I was gonna die and he was still worrying about my car being fixed. He still had hope that I was gonna be okay. _He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat when he realized how close he had been to letting him down.

"Thanks, Sam." Sam stopped abruptly, facing his brother with surprise etched into his features.

"What?"

" I said thanks, you know, for taking care of my Baby. And for not giving up on me."

Sam didn't know what to say after that, expecting a snarky remark about him damaging Dean's beloved Impala. He wanted to tell Dean everything, but no words could possibly voice what he had gone through over the past week, nor would they ever be enough to tell his older brother how much he meant to him. Instead he settled for a shaky dip of the head.

" So it looks like you're okay and all. How about buying your big brother some lunch?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. _God, Sam. You are far from okay._

Sam smiled. _Same old Dean. I knew that moment wouldn't last._

"There's a diner down the street that has the best 'burgers and pie' in town. That sound okay?"

"Hell yes Sam. What kind of pie do they have?" Dean asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I haven't considered stopping there."

"Oh." Dean returned as he realized what his brother was implying. The happier mood was ultimately killed when an awful thought settled over his body like a chill. _I always thought that I would be the one to fall apart if Sam was gone. If I was gone, I was sure Sam could have gone back to college and had a real life. But now...Jesus, Sam. What would have happened to you?_

Each step down the street seemed to get heavier and heavier as Dean appraised the younger man walking ahead of him, taking in the stride that seemed much too old and beaten down for a 23 year old. _I'm so sorry I dragged you back into this Sam. This is all my fault. _

**So the brothers are finally back together again. Phew. I thanketh thee for thy reviews and favorites and follows. They make my oh-so-boring day.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sioux Falls Mercy Medical Center_

Alice, the nurse who was taking care of Dean, walked silently down the hallway, dreading her next visit. The doctor had already given Sam the papers to take Dean off of all the machines, and now she was going to see if he had signed them.

She had never seen anything like the brothers that had been under her care, and out of everything she has had to do since becoming a nurse, this was by far the most heart rending.

Alice had stayed on call for most of the week just so she could check up on the two, but the hope that existed when they first walked in that said Dean Winchester was going to walk out of there alive, slowly faded away. With each passing day, the task of checking the young man's vitals became tougher and tougher, watching him slowly wasting away to nothing as his younger brother sat idly by his bedside, waiting and hoping and praying for any sort of miracle. _I wished to God there would be something- anything to save him. In a strange way, I feel Mr. Singer had been looking for something outside of field of medicine._

She rounded the final corner and hesitantly grasped the cool metal handle on the door of Room 113, not really having prepared herself for the task of asking Sam his decision. _I told him it would be okay. I told him they could fix his brother. _A silent tear slipped down her face as the guilt of the whole situation crushed her. She moved one hand to brush it away as the other pushed down on the handle, nudging the door open, only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh my God." Where there was once a man beneath the rumpled white sheets, hooked up to dozens of machines, there was nothing. All the monitors had been shut off and his breathing tube was now laying discarded on the bedside table. Pure disbelief ran through the young nurse's body as she stood casting wide eyes at the empty room before her. _Sam took him. He took him. Oh my God oh my God. _

At first, her feet were rooted to the floor with shock, but slowly she came out of the trance. She felt like she wanted to break down and cry. _He didn't want his brother to be left in a hospital. What do I tell the doctor? What do I do?_

She exited the way she came and briskly shuffled over to the nurses station and paged the doctor. Within seconds, Dr. Plant came rushing down the hall, glasses having fallen down around his neck.

"What is it? Has something happened?"

"Th-they're gone. Both of them," Alice replied shakily.

"I don't understand. What do you mean gone?" The normally confident doctor had a spark of dread in his eyes. _Has Sam done something? Good God, please don't tell me that Sam has done something drastic. _He stood wide eyed, waiting for an answer.

"The room is empty. Sam must have taken him off of everything and left. All the machines were turned off." By this time, the tears were coming steadily as her heart fell to pieces.

The doctor was at a complete loss for words. In the 21 years he had been at Sioux Falls Mercy, never had something like this happened, nor had he ever met siblings quite like this.

"How-" He paused, unable to form a coherent thought. "How could they have slipped past everyone? Sam must have taken him out with a wheelchair or something. I don't...I'm sorry Alice. I know you cared for them. You can ask around to see if anyone remembers seeing them, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do." Dr. Plant had always been careful not to attach himself to any of his patients, but this time was different. From the moment he met Sam, he knew that no matter what it took, he had to save Dean. It felt like that both brothers' lives depended on him. _And yet I've failed. I failed them both. There was only so much I could do. _

_"_At least Sam was with him," the young nurse whispered through sniffling.

"Why don't you head home. I know you have been here for most of the week. I can take care of everything, Alice."

"Yeah. Okay." With a nod, she turned and headed away from the man, wondering as she walked if she would ever get over this. She stopped as she reached the locker room and turned her head to the sky. _Why couldn't you give them this one miracle?_

Dr. Plant collected himself and found the room that once held the Winchester boys and began putting the machines back in order, still trying to put together what had happened. _There was nothing more we could do. I guess Sam didn't there was anything left for him to do either. _

He stepped into the small bathroom to wash his hands when he noticed white bandages in the garbage tin. _What the-?_

It was weird enough to see the bandages discarded there, let alone with minimal speckles of blood, but what was even stranger was what laid behind the can. A small disheveled pile of cloth revealed both the hospital pants and top Dean was wearing.

"Why the hell would Sam take all of this off of him?" He voiced in confusion. _If I didn't know any better, I would say that Dean did all of this himself...But there is no way this kid was walking out of here...right? _Something was stirring in his mind, a small voice that told him to believe that maybe he _had _walked out of there. _I think someone would have noticed Sam taking Dean out of the hospital._ A small smile graced his lips._ Maybe miracles do come true. _

* * *

_Zep's Diner_

After a while of sitting at the well used booth in the town's diner, Dean was beyond ready to leave. Sam had told him what had gone on the week he was stuck in a coma, and needless to say, he wasn't up for dessert. Bobby and Sam sounded like they had looked everywhere for a chance to cure him. _Sam seems like he was on the brink of doing something really stupid. Sorry Sammy, but my job is doing something stupid for you, not the other way around._

"Hey, why don't we get outta here, huh? I need to see my Baby again and I am sure Bobby will be in for one hell of a surprise. Call a cab or something."

"What and no pie? I don't know if you looked at the menu Dean, but it said they have the best."

"Yeah, I'm not really feeling it today. Being in the hospital has put my system into a funk. But never fear, I will be sure to drag your ass back here." He gave his brother a 100 watt smile just for good measure.

"Fine then. I just don't wanna hear you complaining that you didn't get any. I'll be outside." With that, Sam tossed a few bills on the table and slid out from his booth, heading outside to the phone stand.

Minutes later, both boys were sitting in the back of a crowded cab, legs all tangled from the extreme lack of space. Dean's face was easy to read, frustration carved into his features at the inability to drive his own car, but he didn't dare voice his thoughts to Sam.

"So where're ya headed?" The grizzled old cabbie announced in a voice that spoke of a seasoned smoker, hacking a cough after his question. Dean visibly winced and pressed his back against his seat, trying to stay as far away from the cabbie as possible. _Now I'm no germ freak, but I don't really wanna be in an enclosed space with this guy. _

"Singer Salvage Yard, please," Sam replied. At the moment, he didn't care much for the cab. All he wanted to do was get to Bobby's. The matter of Dean's miraculous recovery had to be dealt with and dealt with soon.

"That old drunk? Why would you wanna go to 'im?" The driver asked snidely.

"Not to be rude, dude, but I don't think we're paying you to ask questions. Now can you please just drive?" Dean responded with the same degree of scorn. The driver's face twisted into something that closely resembled a snarl and he turned back to the wheel, a growl sounding from his throat.

"You really know how to pick 'em Sammy," Dean whispered to his brother as the car started with a tinny bark and sped off.

Twenty minutes later, the small yellow cab pulled up to the salvage yard and the driver all but threw them out after snapping the money from Sam's hand. Another second and the car raced away.

"I swear he was gonna pop some black eyes," Dean relented with a small smirk.

"Yeah, no kidding."

The boys made their way through the rows of rusted junkers and trudged up the rotted steps to the front door. Sam poised his hand to knock, hesitant, now that he realized Bobby probably wouldn't act too kindly to a presumed dead Dean standing at his door step.

"Well, here goes nothing." He rapped his hand a few times against the weathered wood and waited a few seconds before heavy footfalls could be heard resounding from behind the door. With a squeak of the rusted hinges, Bobby Singer's gruff face came into view. At first, the expression on his face spoke with volumes of grief, but when Dean stepped from behind his younger, but undeniably taller brother, the older hunter's face was an imperceptible mask. It was like he was confused then happy then angry all at the same time.

"Heya Bobby. Long time no see?" Dean tried, knowing exactly what was going through the mind of the man standing before him. The no talking thing was kinda scaring him into thinking that maybe he should step back a few paces, as to not get blasted with rock salt or stabbed with a silver knife. _Or maybe he is feeling extra friendly and it will be both._

"Bobby, I know what you are thinking, but it's him Bobby."

"Are you sure Sam, because I am pretty sure not ten hours ago we were ready to bury 'im. I know how hard this has been on you,son, but-"

"Bobby, it's him. No demon could have gotten past the warding and I don't think any creature could perfectly mimic being that much of a pain in the ass." Sam finished with a grin.

"Hey! I am standing right here!" Dean protested, and smacked his little brother in the arm.

After a long moment of consideration, Bobby finally took a good look at Dean and the tense expression dropped away, suddenly replaced with a teary grin as he stepped to the side to let Sam in. As Dean walked across the threshold, he was met with a rough embrace.

"It's good to see ya, Dean"

"Yeah, you too Bobby." Suddenly, Bobby pulled away as a gripping fear overcame him and he cast a glance over at the youngest Winchester.

"Sam, what did you do?" He accused harshly.

"I didn't do an-"

"Damn it, Sam! Someone don't just pop up out of a hospital bed after being practically dead."

"Bobby, Sam didn't do anything," Dean interrupted, " You didn't see him when he was there in the hospital room. When he saw me, he just about fell backwards. Now I'm no expert, but that doesn't really scream 'I just did something stupid to save you'." Bobby seemed to visibly relax at Dean's admission.

"Well I'm glad your soul is intact and all, but that does raise a sticky question."

"Hell yeah it does. I mean miracles just don't go happening like that unless there is something more to it." Dean said, concern becoming more evident in his voice.

"Well, I ain't gonna dwell on it at the moment. I'm gonna go grab us some of the good stuff." Bobby passed into the kitchen as the boys set themselves at the table, both unable to keep their mind from trying to figure out an answer to what saved Dean and why.

Seconds later, Bobby returned with three glasses and a bottle of whiskey, setting it down with a thud on the weathered table. After pouring the three of them a generous amount, he too sat down.

The three sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes before finally, Bobby spoke up, a stray thought making itself known.

"Dean, what time did you wake up?"

"Uh... Well I know I drifted around consciousness for a while, but when I woke up, it was still dark out. Probably five in the morning or there about. Why?"

"When I was out working on your car, there was a light falling from the sky. If it was a star, it was the brightest damn star I've ever seen. It looked like it came down right around here somewhere."

"And you think that me and whatever the hell this light is are connected?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence, boy."

"Okay, well best lead we got. Might as well go check it out."

"Don't you wanna rest, Dean? I mean with all-" Sam started, but was cut off.

"Sam, I promise, I'm okay. I wanna know what the hell is going on, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

"Okay, good enough for me. I will go put some clothes on and we can hit the road. Bobby, I hope you fixed my Baby up good. She deserves the best."

"What do you think I am, an idgit? I don't know if you've noticed but I work at a Salvage Yard." Bobby said with an eye roll.

With another smile, Dean bounded up the stairs.

"That boy and his car, I ain't never seen a thing like it." He passed a glance over to Sam, who was sitting in silence, staring up at the stairs his brother just ascended. "What is it, Sam?" The boy turned his head towards the older hunter, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"I didn't think I'd ever see that smile again. I-" he paused, trying to collect himself- " I don't care what brought him back, I just don't want to go poking at it. Dean's back and he is staying that way."

"I get it, Sam. I am so damn grateful that he's back, but I got a feeling that whatever we're going to investigate has got something to do with him. Now whether you like it or not, we gotta check it out because I just don't think miracles just happen, Sam. Nothing like this comes without a price. I hate to poke at it, I do, but this could be something big."

Sam let out an exhausted sigh. "I know Bobby. I know." He raked a hand over his face and leaned back in his chair. "Nothing can ever be that simple."

**_So, first half, not too exciting, but I couldn't just leave the nurse and doctor hanging. I am extremely into Led Zeppelin...so this is not the last of the referencing. Pop in a review. They are awesome. xoxo  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ellis, South Dakota_

Strolling into a tiny town in the sticks of South Dakota was a girl no one had ever seen before. It wasn't like the town's inhabitants didn't see new people pass through now and then, stopping by to fill up on gas or catching a bite at the local diner, but this girl seemingly came from nowhere and appeared to be going nowhere.

She was extremely out of place, sticking out like a daisy would in a patch of weeds. Her steps floated on the breeze, as they had no direction or objective. Pale was her skin, porcelain like, and she had long, white -blonde hair cascading down the back of her cotton colored dress. She was averagely tall with the greenest eyes one would ever see, but the expression on her face is what had people of the town entranced. Her eyes were ablaze with a spark of wonder and amazement, like she was completely new to the world. The normal outsider would take in this place with a look of distaste, happy to put the rural town in their rear view mirror. Not this stranger, though- the one without origin or destination; the girl who looked like an angel.

A young man, a mechanic walking to his job, caught sight of this girl meandering down the center of the road and couldn't help but stop in his tracks and stare, until his mind finally worked well enough to form a coherent thought.

"Uh, Miss, do you need some help?" He asked, startling the girl out of a daze.

"Are you speaking to me?"

"Yes, m'am. I was just wondering if you needed any help. You just looked a little lost."

"Oh. Well, I suppose I am. I have never been here before, nor have I ever gotten a chance to talk to people."

The young man tilted his head in a confused manner, but let the strangeness of her words go. Instead he walked over to where she had stopped in the road and held out a hand, seeing nothing else to do. She stared at the extended hand as if deciding what to do with such a gesture, but finally took it, remembering that this was how humans greeted each other.

"I'm Percy. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Raenah, Ang-" She quickly cut off the rest of her sentence, finally coming to terms that she no longer was an Angel of the Lord. Now she was just Raenah. The young man didn't seem to notice and instead continued talking.

"You might want to come over to the side walk. Not many people drive through town, but the middle of the road is a bit of a strange place to carry on a conversation," he said, adding a warm smile.

"Oh, yes. Of course. That would be good." She walked to the sidewalk behind the nice young man and followed him over to a table and chairs sitting outside a small diner.

"Do you, uh, wanna sit down?" He said nervously, considering the oddity of a beautiful girl just happening into town and wanting to talk to him. She said nothing more, but politely nodded her head and took a seat.

"So, what are you doing in a place like Ellis, South Dakota?"

Raenah's eyes widened at the question. "Is something wrong? Am I not supposed to be here?"

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just, beautiful girls don't usually walk into a tiny little town like this."

Raenah blushed at the man's statement. She did not really know what she looked like. Heaven wasn't a place where appearance mattered. She smiled back at him, the expression feeling welcome on her face. "I am just passing through. I have never experienced a place like this before and it is such a lovely day for a walk." _I hope that sounded human enough. It is so odd being able to interact with people. _"I do not mean to keep you. It seems you have a job to attend."

"Oh no. It's no problem at all, my job can wait. So can I point you to anywhere, or buy you lunch or something?" _Nothing like this ever happens to me. Percy the mechanic running across a girl like this? Must be my lucky day._

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I do not wish to take money from you."

"No, no. It is my treat. At least let me buy you some lunch, then you can be rid of me."

Raenah nodded in acceptance. After all, it would be her first time eating food. Why not the occasion be shared.

Percy left Raenah at the diner table for a few minutes to go tell his boss that he would be a few minutes late, then he joined the mystery girl at her first meal-though, he couldn't be told that. She couldn't tell him much at all, since it had only been hours since her fall from Heaven, but her answers seemed human enough to satisfy him. The fallen angel thought that being able to interact with humans was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced, but that changed when she had her first bite of real food.

"So how's your burger?" The young mechanic asked.

"It is the the best thing I have ever tasted." She couldn't help but smile.

"Huh. Well, I'm glad. They serve the best cherry pie here. Would you like some?"

"Oh, yes. That would be lovely."

Alas, yet again she had to go back on her original statements. Cherry pie was the best thing she had ever experienced. She didn't exactly know how to eat properly other than using silverware, and by the look on Percy's face, she thought that maybe she was doing something wrong.

"Am I eating this incorrectly?" Percy's surprised expression unraveled into a laugh.

"No. Definitely not. When it comes to pie, stuffing your mouth is exactly how you are suppose to eat it. I just didn't expect it from you. It's funny, that's all. Nothing wrong with you though. You're perfect," he finished rather dreamily.

"I am not perfect any longer, nor do I ever think I was. But your flirtation and thoughtfulness is very much appreciated." It was Percy's turn to have his face go a bright shade of red.

"I couldn't convince you to stay in town, could I?"

She considered the young man and his offer for a moment. Kindness like this had never been shown to her before. After spending millenniums practically alone, companionship was rather nice, but her heart was telling her she needed to see more. She needed to experience more of God's great creation as a human.

"I am afraid, Percy, I should move on. I cannot thank you enough for your generosity. There are places to be explored and adventures to be had, and I am only at the genesis of my journey. I may see you again one day."

Percy could hardly hide the disappointment. Never before had he met a girl like the one before him, so full of beauty and life. Qualities that he had never had the pleasure of experiencing in another person, but he could hardly ask to cage a bird so ready to spread her wings and fly.

Raenah must have caught that look of disappointment, for she cupped her hands around his face and offered a promise.

"I will come back to see you, for I will never forget the first act of altruism I have ever been shown." And with that she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, slid out of her seat, and gave a final smile to Percy before she began to make her way down the street once more.

The young man watched her go with longing eyes. The phrase 'once in a lifetime' came strolling through his mind, but he could not chase after the one so deserving of that phrase. He had to return to reality, which for him consisted of a day in and day out existence of monotony. _And I didn't even ask for her number. Too late now, I guess. _

"Goodbye, Raenah," he said, more to himself than anyone else, then got up from his chair and headed down the street of the town he knew he would never leave.

Raenah took the time to admire everything about the quaint town in the sticks of South Dakota. The few people she passed gave a wave of their hands and she gratefully returned the same gestured. No more was the invisible angel that padded through the streets unnoticed by all, mournful of the sunshine she could not bask in or the richness of soil she could not inhale. Everything was so alive around her. _How could I have waited so long for this? _She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that eventually, a place would be found in which she would desire to stay.

Nearly to the outskirts of town, Raenah heard the rumble of an engine approaching. She thought nothing of it, only moving away from the road and the oncoming vehicle. She could hear it getting closer and closer, until finally, a car pulled up right next to her.

"Excuse me, Miss," the man inside said as he rolled down his window, "It's getting pretty hot out here and you seem to be heading out of town. Would you like a ride somewhere?"

Raenah didn't know what to do. She rather enjoyed walking, but she was tiring and she knew that as a human, she would not last much longer in the heat. _Where do I want to go? I want to be away from here, but can I trust this man?_

She leaned down to get a better view of the man in the old car. Looking at him, there was nothing that marked him as anything other than normal, until she reached his eyes. His eyes were most enticing, an endless stormy blue that had a peculiar glint in them. In that instant, she knew that she could trust him.

"Yes, sir. I would like a ride, but I don't very much know where I am going. It seems I am drifting."

"Well, drifters are welcome, if you don't mind a little music and my like for keeping up a conversation. I'm heading down through Nebraska. You can see where you want to go from there," he said with a kind smile.

The newly fallen angel came around the other side of the car and slid into the passenger seat, noting how comfortable it was. She turned to the stranger that sat beside her and held out her hand.

"My name is Raenah. It is nice to meet you."

The driver took her hand and shook it, " My name is Chuck. It is very nice to see you as well."

**So Raenah is finally being written into the story... pronounced Rain-uh. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Bobby's House_

Dean didn't waste any time changing his clothes and getting his gear together. He wanted-no, needed -to find out what had saved him. Sam had that glint of curiosity in his eyes, but by the way he voiced his feelings towards the whole situation, he didn't wanna touch it with a ten foot pole. _I know Sam just got me back, but I can't help but feel things are going to go sideways real quick. I would rather find out what the hell is happening and face it straight on rather than be in the dark. _He slipped on his blue flannel shirt and leaned to lace up his boots when he noticed that something was missing. Normally, when he would bend to lace his shoes, he would be hit in the face with his gold amulet. A twinge of worry crept through his chest, leaving him wondering if maybe he had lost the amulet in the alley with the werewolf. _Please let Sam have it. Please let Sam have it. _He would never admit it, but without that amulet resting heavy around his neck, he felt a little lost. So, without further thought, he made his way back down to Bobby and Sam, who by the look of it, had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

"Did I miss something?"

"No," Sam answered a little too quickly. "I was just sitting here thinking that you have to be the slowest person ever when it comes to getting dressed." Sam was trying to lighten the mood, but Dean saw right through it, as always. The air around them spoke of nothing but discomfort. Luckily for Sam, however, Dean let it slide and returned with the same pseudo-happy demeanor.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. At least I don't gotta take three hours in the shower trying to wash girlishly long hair." Sam rolled his eyes, but his relief clearly showed in the form of a smile.

"All right, ladies. Can we please get going?" Bobby voiced, getting up from the table and going to grab both the Impala's and his keys, only to be stopped mid stride by a knock at the door.

The three men looked questioningly at each other before Bobby went over to the door, brandishing a gun in his hand.

Bobby opened his mouth to ask who was there, but was cut off by a voice that was very familiar to both Sam and Dean.

"Bobby Singer you put that gun down now. I ain't no demon or monster. Just here to help the boys."

Bobby dropped his gun warily and opened up the door to reveal a stout, dark skinned woman with short curly hair.

"Do I know you?"

"Not yet you don't, but those boys do."

Sam and Dean came over to the door, both with surprised looks on their faces.

"Missouri? What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Well if Mr. Singer would let me in then maybe I could tell you, before you go off chasing your tails for whatever cured you," she said, folding her arms and sending a cross look to the grizzled man standing at the door. Bobby didn't need to be told twice, getting the vibe that this Missouri woman was a force to be reckoned with.

She walked in and inspected the place, looking around with a look of distaste on her face, but didn't voice her thoughts of how Bobby Singer's home was in desperate need of being tidied up. Instead, she sat down on one of the worn chairs around the table, holding her purse clutched in her lap, and took a deep breath before talking.

"Now, you boys promised you wouldn't be strangers, but I have yet to get a call from you," she chastised. Sam, who was now sitting at the table in between her and Dean, glanced over at his brother to see if he would offer any assistance. Dean simply shrugged his shoulders, letting his brother take this one.

"We have just been busy. A lot of things have happened since the last we saw you, and I just never thought of calling," Sam told her truthfully.

"You can't just brush me off Sam Winchester. You too Dean," she said, eying the older Winchester with raised eyebrows. Leaned up against the kitchen cabinet, Bobby cleared his throat, wanting to move things along.

"You don't gotta be rude Bobby Singer, I'm getting there,"-she paused, squinting her eyes after appraising the older man, "I don't care if this is your house are not, I will whack you upside the head."

Bobby turned to Dean with widened eyes, and the elder Winchester knew exactly what was going through Bobby's head.

"She's a psychic, Bobby. Gotta be careful what you think around her. Anyway, can we get back to the topic of 'what the hell healed me' and how you know about it?"

The woman nodded her head in accordance. "Since I met you boys, I have always been able to sense what was happening, with Sam especially. When you first saw me, I had known you were heading my way, but only because you were within a certain distance from me. Now, when Dean got hurt and you were with him, Sam, the sense of sadness and grief that you had tied up in you could probably have been sensed by all psychics in the country. But I could sense something else, too. A disturbance that very closely fell in time with the disappearance of the overwhelming grief within Sam." Missouri cast a sad gaze over the two boys that were sitting before her. _These boys have been through too much as it is. I hate to add something more to their plate, on top of dealing with the death of their father and that awful demon that killed their mother. _She sighed outwardly. _They just gotta know. _

"So what is it?" Sam asked cautiously, unsure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

"From sitting here with Dean, I can sense no darkness that has come in contact with him, as of late, but there is this certain...humming within him. Almost like one would hear from an electric circuit. I just can't get a read on what it is because it is fading so quickly."

Dean blew out a breath, feeling as though her answer only made things more confusing. _Humming within me? What the hell?_

"There's more, Dean. When I was driving here, there was a town I passed through called Ellis. I am absolutely certain that the same sound that is coming from within you, has found a place just outside of that town."

The kitchen crowd silently absorbed the new information, unsure of what to do with it.

"So, uh, anything else? I mean this information is great and all but it doesn't really give us any sort of direction," Dean voiced. Though he was grateful for Missouri coming, they were all still grasping at straws.

"Boy, I can't pull answers outta thin air. I'm just trying to give you any information I could gather. Now I would suggest maybe heading down there to look into it, but be careful. I can't sense anything harmful right now, but trouble follows you boys around like your own shadows. You too Mr. Singer." Missouri got up from the table, purse in hand, and took a few steps towards the door, but turned back to Sam and Dean.

"You find anything, you pick up the phone. Got it?" Missouri said pointedly.

"Yes m'am," Sam said, "Thanks for coming."

"You know you can ask for my help any time Sam Winchester. It was nice to meet you Mr. Singer," she said, finishing off with a curt nod to the older hunter and moving towards the door. Bobby followed her over then shut the door behind her, giving an exasperated sigh after he heard the woman's car pull away.

"Well. You heard her. Grab your crap and let's go." Dean nodded, but quickly turned to his younger brother. He really didn't want to sound like a girl asking, but it meant a lot to him.

"Hey, uh, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where my necklace is?" Sam looked at his brother and couldn't help but feel his heart lighten a little as a smile tugged at his lips. "Why, what's it to ya?"

Dean squinted his eyes, seeing where the conversation was headed. "Hand it over, bitch. I have already had enough chick flick moments for a lifetime."

Sam flashed a grin and brought his hands to his shirt collar, snatching the amulet and pulling it off. He handed it over, quickly noticing the relief that flooded his brother's face as he adjusted it around his neck. "Fine, jerk. Just be glad your awesome brother made sure to grab it."

"Yeah yeah yeah. All right. Are we done feeling our feels, because I think Bobby might have already left our asses behind."

The thirty minute drive south to Ellis passed in silence, anticipation weighing on the three hunters' minds. The sun was still high in the sky, beating down on the Chevelle and Impala as they coasted through the seemingly endless golden fields. Ellis was a very small town, nestled among a few hills and completely detached from surrounding cities. From a distance, it was barely seen, with no buildings higher than three stories and only one main stretch of road passing through it. No one thought it very significant-well, at least until a strange girl strolled through town that very day.

The trio was a couple hundred yards outside of the town, when the Impala slammed on its breaks and the Chevelle soon followed. Dean pulled over off into the field and got out from his car, closely followed by Sam. In a few seconds, Bobby too was out in the mid day sun.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby shouted. Dean didn't answer, however, only continued looking out at the golden grass with a hand shading his eyes. Sam followed suit and immediately pinpointed what his brother was looking at. Leading into the field was what looked like a foot path, long grass pressed flat along the trail.

Bobby caught up to what was going on and shot the boys a questioning glance.

"This is why you stopped so quick? How the hell did you catch that in the middle of all this?" Bobby gestured out with his hands.

"I'm not sure...just a feeling, I guess," Dean returned. He shrugged his shoulders and then padded forward, following the same path into the field.

It didn't take long for the trio reach something that left them al at a loss for words in trying to put together what was before them. On the ground was a section of grass that was completely flattened and scorched, unbeknownst to its viewers that the burned land took the shape of charcoal wings. As if an immense burst of energy had been released into the field, all the golden grass was bent at an unnatural angle outwards around the site of scorching.

"No one say aliens," Dean pleaded, now more confused than ever.

"In all of my time, no one has ever found proof of aliens existin'. I ain't never seen anything like this before, but I am pretty sure no little green men are doing something like this," Bobby said, trying, but failing to grasp what could make the markings on the ground. He had been a hunter for a long time and had a mental list of things that were of the supernatural origin. Unfortunately, everything on that list had just been crossed off.

"So, uh, not aliens. Anyone got an idea?" Dean asked, directing the question more toward his geek-boy brother. All he got was a shaking of the head and shrugging of the shoulders. Suddenly, there was a crunching behind them, as if someone was marching determinedly through the grass. Before Dean could even turn his head to inspect their new visitor, an icy voice spoke up.

"Winchesters. My boss has been looking for you boys and what do ya know? Here you are," it said. The three hunters turned, hands already on their weapons, to see a short woman with curly black hair in a leather jacket, jeans, and biker boots. It wasn't the sight of the random girl that had Dean put his finger on the trigger of his gun- no, it was the fact that her eyes sparkled an unnerving obsidian.

"Fancy a chat before I rip you to shreds?" She said with a wicked smile contorting her face. "Because, boys, you are stepping into our business now, and-" she giggled maliciously, then arranged her lips into a moue "well, we can't have that now, can we?"

**Thank you for the lovely review from my guest, and as always, from Ista. xoxo**


End file.
